Today's a Good Day
by CBloom2
Summary: Or at least it's supposed to be a good day. Cal and Ethan may disagree...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, me again. Just a little something to make up for no Casualty this week. It features our two favourite doctor brothers and this time I don't actually hurt them to much...**

 **As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise - hope you like it.**

 **Today's a good day...**

"Good morning little brother!" Cal called as his brother dragged himself into the kitchen.

Ethan looked at him in surprise, "What's wrong with this picture?" he groaned.

Cal looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're disgustingly chirpy for this time in the morning, and secondly you're not on shift until 2 so why are you even awake at this time?" Ethan was not a morning person.

"Ah, well, you see Nibbles, today's a good day! Today I transfer the last payment of what I owe you into your bank, so I thought I would go to the bank in person so that I can make sure it goes through and then cancel the standing order there and then!" He grinned happily.

Ethan rolled his eyes at the use of the dreaded nickname, but he couldn't help smiling at his brother, whose enthusiasm was infectious, "I have to say Cal, that I'm very impressed that you have managed to pay it back - it's not easy to pay back that amount of money," Ethan told him sincerely.

Cal shrugged his shoulders, "It was my fault that Taylor got the money - I shouldn't have taken it, especially from my own family so I had to make sure that you got it back."

"Well, I'm very grateful Cal, thank you."

Cal busied himself buttering some toast, placing it on the table in front of his brother, "Now I can concentrate on getting my life back in some sort of order. Once I've paid you I can start saving for a deposit on my own place, then I can be out from under your feet finally."

Ethan almost dropped the toast that he had taken a bite out of. That had been the last thing he had expected to hear coming from his brother. His stomach turned as he caught his breath. He actually felt his eyes moisten slightly. Suddenly he jumped up, "I need to take that to go. I need to get to work..."

"Why? You've got ages yet, why the sudden rush?" Cal was confused.

"I've just remembered that I've got some paperwork to finish before my shift starts..." Ethan told him, glancing round at him quickly as he dashed out of the door. Cal sat stunned as he heard the front door slam shut behind his brother. Although the abruptness of his departure surprised Cal, what had stunned him was seeing tears shining in his brother's eyes after he mentioned finding his own place. He thought that Ethan would have been dancing a jig when he told him, but that didn't seem to be the case - his brother had looked upset.

A couple of hours later, Cal was still pondering over Ethan's reaction as he stood in a small queue waiting to be served.

"Good morning, how may I help?"

Cal looked up in surprise, having not realised that he had made it to the front of the queue, "Oh yes, good morning. I would like to cancel a standing order please..."

He politely chatted with the assistant called Matthew, as the young man's fingers glided over the computer keys, "So you want to cancel the standing order to Dr Ethan Hardy..."

"Yes that's right, my brother..."

They spent the next couple of minutes discussing siblings and how annoying younger brothers/sisters could be.

"There it's all done. Is there anything else I can..."

His sentence was cut short by the sound of shouting and screaming. Everyone spun round to see what was happening...Cal soon wished that he hadn't.

Two masked men, both brandishing rifles, were striding through the bank, their guns raised shouting at everyone to get down on the ground. Everyone did as they were asked as the gunmen stopped at Matthew's position, and told him to fill the bags that they had with all the money he could get his hands on, "There isn't much...we've only just opened..." he stammered.

"Just put in what you've got, then we'll go to the safe!" He shoved the rifle in the young assistant's face. His young face paled significantly as he started doing as he was asked. Cal dared to look up , noticing two more gunmen further up the bank asking for mobile phones. Next to him, a young woman was trying to quieten her tiny baby, but she was finding it difficult because she was crying herself, "Hey, it'll be alright," Cal tried to calm her, "Your baby is picking up on your distress so you need to try to stay as calm as you can...for your baby."

She nodded her understanding, taking some deep breaths and speaking quietly to her baby. One of the gunmen strode over and dragged her to her feet, "If you don't shut that brat up - well I'm sure you can guess what will happen..." he yelled at her as he pointed the gun at her baby, who had once more started wailing. Cal jumped to his feet,"Hey! Pointing a gun to her baby is not the best way of ..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" The gunman once again yelled, "Perhaps I will point it at you..." he turned his gun on Cal, who although was feeling pretty weak at the knees with a weapon pointed at his face, he was determined not to show any weakness. Before he knew what was happening, the gunman turned the rifle around and used the butt of the gun to deliver a blow to Cal's abdomen. The young doctor felt the air leave his body as he doubled over. He was vaguely aware of hearing screams and crying from the children, but it seemed far away, "Does anyone else want to challenge me?" he shouted to no-one in particular.

As he moved off, the young mother crouched in front of Cal, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Cal gasped, as he lowered himself to the floor.

"I can't decide if you were very brave or very stupid," another voice came to him. The voice sounded like Ethan. No, it couldn't be - Ethan was at work. Please god, let him be at work. He spun round expecting to see his brother sat next to him, only to find, thankfully, a man probably in his 50's sat next to him shaking his head.

"Definitely the latter..." Cal conceeded.

A few minutes passed, although to the people in the bank it felt like hours. Suddenly sirens could be heard. The gunmen looked to each other, then the hostages, "Who did this?" one of them demanded. No-one answered, although everyone knew that it must have been one of the assistants who had set off the silent alarm. Another masked man dragged Matthew to his feet roughly, "Was it you?" he demanded of the frightened young man. Although it was plain to see that Matthew was scared out of his wits, he resolutely refused to answer the question. The gunman slapped him across his face, causing the young man's lip to split, "I'm asking you politely, was it you? You don't want me to ask you again believe me."

Matthew still wouldn't say anything. His eyes were brimming with frightened tears, but Cal could see that he was determined not to say anything. Once more he was on his feet before his brain engaged, all be it a little slower this time due to his painful abdomen, "He's just a kid. Leave him alone..."

One of the other gunmen dashed up to Cal, getting right into his personal space, "If you don't shut it...need I go on?"

Suddenly they all heard a female voice shouting for help, "Can someone help me please - I think my husband is having a heart attack!"

Cal was on his feet in an instant - all thoughts of his own injury forgotten. He noticed the gunman in front of him snarling ready to push him back down, "No, please, I'm a doctor!"

He didn't wait to be told. He quickly made his way to the frantic woman, who was kneeling in front of a man who was sat up leaning against the wall for support - obviously in a lot of pain.

"My name is Dr Caleb Knight and I work in the Holby ED. Can you talk?"

"Just about," the man gasped, "Joseph Brown - have had 2 heart attacks so know what it feels like..." he was turning paler by the second - sweat stood up on his forhead and he was rubbing his left arm quickly.

Cal did some basic observations - it was cut and dried, "He needs a hospital," he told the gunman stood behind him.

"Thought you were a doctor," he sneered.

"I am but I don't have my kit or anything, which is why he needs to be in a hospital."

"I don't know if we can...

"Look! You came here for the money - if this man dies then you're looking at a murder charge. You wouldn't see the light of day!" Cal yelled, breathing hard.

While Cal was dealing with Joseph, the gunmen grouped together to discuss their rapidly dwindling options. They decided that when the police got in touch they would let Joseph go - they didn't want a murder wrap to deal with.

"Ok, when we can, we'll let him go and the children..."  
"Hang on, we didn't agree to that!" The other gunmen were surprised.

"I know, but we don't want these kids snivelling all day either - would do my head in!"

The others looked at each other, nodding their agreement at getting rid of the kids.

Suddenly one of the phones rang, the first gunman answered, "Yeah? No, no-one is hurt - we don't want to hurt anybody - we've got a man having a heart attack but we've got a doctor too, which is handy, but we are going to send the man out, with the kids - all they do is cry. I will send out the man and his wife and all the kids, then we will talk business..." he put the phone down.

He walked over to where Cal was trying his best to keep Joseph calm, now the pain had become crushing, "Right on your feet - you're out of here - you too lady," he told Joseph's wife, "You'll need to look after the kids though."  
"I can't manage them all," she cried, noticing that there were three babes in arms, "I'll help you," Matthew piped up, eager to be busy.

The gunman nodded, "No funny stuff - I want you back in here..."

Five minutes later, Joseph, his wife, the kids and Matthew carrying a couple of the smaller babies, made their way out of the bank. It was slow going as Joseph was in a really bad way. They were met by police officers who took the babies and tried to persuade Matthew to stay with them, but he refused, he didn't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt because he didn't do as he was told. As he made his way back to the bank, the man who had spoken to Cal earlier shouted, "Don't be a fool! Stay with them! Go back!"

Cal, who was watching from the doorway, felt the gunmen tense, bringing up his rifle into position, as they all watched Matthew desperately trying to make the right decision. He caught Cal's eyes that were telling him to run. He nodded slightly then turned back towards the police, "Run Matthew!" Cal shouted as loud as he could. Suddenly, all hell seemed to break loose. There was shouting and screaming. The door to the bank slammed shut - a gun shot rang out...

 **So that was the first chapter. I'm not particularly good with hostage situations, which is why I didn't drag it out very long. Next chapter is Ethan's p.o.v. - hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I am bowled over by your lovely reviews. Sorry for leaving the cliffhanger - I hope you can forgive me!**

 **This chapter may not be exactly what you were expecting but I hope you still like it.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Dr Hardy! Is your brother going to grace us with his presence today?"

Ethan almost dropped the pen he was writing with in surprise - how had he not heard Connie walk onto the department? He quickly glanced to her feet, yes, the skyscraper heels were there, so she was hardly in stealth mode, yet he hadn't heard her. He caught sight of the clock -it was 1pm - Cal had been due to start his shift at noon. Ethan sighed. He couldn't understand why his brother wasn't there already, he'd been up early enough, "Yes Mrs Beauchamp - he was up very early as he wanted to go into town before work - maybe he's been caught up in traffic..."

"Hmph. When you see him, tell him that I want to see him...immediately!" She whirled round and strode off, her heels now clicking loudly. Ethan shook his head as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He was about to call Cal when Charlie walked up to him, "Ethan there's an 86 year old lady in reception with shortness of breath, I'd like you to take a look at her please, if you've got a minute. She looks a little frail, so I don't want her waiting to long."

Ethan pocketed his phone and nodded, "Of course, I'll see her now," he told the nurse as he took the file that Charlie was holding and began to look at it.

He walked into reception, surprised to find it quite quiet. It was as busy as ever but everyone seemed to have their attention diverted elsewhere. He was aware of hushed conversations - everyone seemed to be talking in whispers, "Mrs Burns!" he shouted, earning him a few disgusted looks before they turned their attention back to whatever held it before.

Mrs Burns tottered towards him, "Shall I get you a chair?" he questioned gently.

Mrs Burns looked distinctly unhappy at the suggestion, "I can walk just fine young man...as long as we take it steady."

Ethan smiled at her and led her towards a cubicle, "My name is Dr Hardy, and I'll be looking after you today Mrs Burns."  
"Call me Edith..."

"Well in that case, you can call me Ethan," he smiled.

"Ooo you're a charmer aren't you?" Edith chuckled, causing the young doctor to blush slightly.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Sometimes I can't seem to get my breath..."

Ethan spent the next ten minutes checking everything that he could think of - he then decided to send her for a chest x-ray to rule out any blockage, "Right Edith, I'm going to send you for an x-ray - I just want to rule a few other things out. Is that ok?"

"Oh yes that's fine," she answered, "Will I be able to sit back in reception while I wait for the results?"

"I...don't see why not. Can I ask why? It's very busy."  
"I want to see what's happening with that bank robbery...didn't you see it on the news?"

Ethan shook his head, "Is that why it was so quiet in reception when I came to get you?"

"Yes. It's right on our doorstep you see, it's the bank on the High Street, Holby...something or other..."  
"Holby Mutual?" Ethan asked, a pit forming in his stomach.

"Yes that's the one. Hey, he can tell you more, he was watching it too," she said pointing behind him. Ethan spun round to see Noel walking past the cubicle, "Excuse me young man!" Edith shouted. Noel stopped and turned towards her, his eyebrows raised in question, "Tell Ethan about the bank...he missed it."

"Oh right, a gang of gunmen were trying to rob the bank, took everyone hostage, but someone tripped the alarm so the police are there now. Apparently they are going to let an old couple leave as he is unwell and the kids..."  
"Do you know what time this started?" Ethan demanded, dread washing over him like a tidal wave.

Noel began to shake his head, "The police have been there since about 10.30 so I'm guessing not much earlier than that...Ethan mate, are you alright?" Noel had seen the colour drain from the young doctors face, "Cal," he gasped, "I think Cal might be in there."

Noel looked shocked - Edith looked confused, "His brother," Noel supplied.

"Oh my dear," Edith breathed out as she caught hold of Ethan's hand. Feeling her touch, Ethan shook himself, "Noel, can you find Max please, Edith needs a x-ray...I'll write it up..." he drifted off.

Noel was back with Max in tow before Ethan had managed to finish writing up what he wanted. Max helped the elderly lady into a wheelchair, while throwing concerned glances Ethans way. As he began to wheel her away, she caught Ethan's hand once more, "I hope he's alright. I will say a little prayer."

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll be fine. He has a knack for falling on his feet..." Ethan smiled although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Once Edith had been moved, Ethan dashed into reception, his own eyes now searching out the TV that had everyone gripped. He stared at it intensly, reading the captions below with ever increasing concern, "They're letting the kids go," he heard someone say, as a hush descended upon the reception. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced round to see Charlie at his shoulder, with an anxious looking Zoe not far behind him. They all stared intently at the screen, feeling a slight sense of relief when they saw the older couple and the children being met by the police. They saw the young bank assistant hesitating, looking backwards and forwards, not knowing what to do or which way to turn, "Why is he walking back to the bank?" Ethan heard Louise ask, "Maybe he's been told he has to go back or someone might get hurt," Noel offered, wanting to kick himself as soon as he'd spoken when he saw Ethan run a hand through his hair nervously.

Suddenly, Ethan's world began to crack. Everyone watching heard someone shouting, "Run Matthew!"

"Cal, that was Cal," Ethan gasped, his heart hammering in his chest.

All of a sudden a gunshot rang out. There were gasps of shock in the reception area. Screams and shouting were heard coming from the TV. The reporter on the news began to speak a lot louder than before. Ethan couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. He felt himself being helped to a chair, Charlie's comforting hand still on his shoulder. Although he was sat down, he still felt like he was about to pass out. He leant over with his head in his hands, breathing as deeply as he dared, trying to quell the overwhelming nausea that was threatening to engulf him.

"The police are going in..." he heard Noel whisper over his head. He dragged his gaze back to the TV screen just in time to see the police, with their own firearms raised, stride purposefully towards the bank. More gunfire. Ethan flinched as if it was hitting him. Then it seemed that as soon as it started, it was over. The tension in the reception area was palpable. No-one moved, no-one dared.

"Ethan, we need you! It's Edith!" Max barged through the door, noisily.

Zoe took one look at the young doctor, "I'll come," she offered.

Ethan took one last look at the screen, then got to his feet, all be it a little unsteady, "No, she's my patient. I'm fine. There's nothing I can do now..."

With that, he steadily made his way back to cubicles, where he found an extremly pale and weak looking Edith, "I only sent you for a x-ray Edith," he joked gently as he placed an oxygen mask over, getting her to breathe as gently and as deeply as she could.

She smiled through the mask, "I've always been a drama queen," she told him making him chuckle despite the anxiety knawing away at him.

"Have you heard anything?" she questioned, searching his face for any clues.

He coughed a little to clear his throat, "It looks like it's over. There were gunshots...the police stormed the bank...the only thing they could do really."

Once more Edith caught hold of his hand and squeezed, "I'm sure he's alright," she tried to reassure the worried doctor.

"I heard his voice on the TV...just before the gunshots..." he could feel his eyes starting to burn - he needed to get away. He looked round frantically for anyone who could take his place. Thankfully, Zoe came into view, "Dr Hanna...erm...I've got Edith on oxygen...and I...erm...I need..."

Zoe looked from the stuttering doctor to the patient who told her with her eyes that Ethan needed a break, "It's fine Dr Hardy. I will take over for now, if that's ok with Mrs Burns."

"It's Edith Dr and it's absolutely fine with me," she smiled.

Zoe turned to Ethan placing a hand on his arm, "Go and get a coffee or something - come back when you're ready."

Ethan nodded his thanks and swiftly made his way to the staff room, managing to avoid everyone until he walked into the staff room and pulled the door shut behind him. He dragged in deep breaths desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

He had not been in there more than five minutes when he became aware of a loud commotion in the waiting area. He took one last deep breath before stepping out into the chaos, slipping on his doctor facade. Dixie and Ian were dashing through the doors with a man on a trolley. They were reeling off all the information that was necessary, including the fact that the patient was a customer from the bank that had been shot.

Ethan stopped in his tracks. It was obvious that the man on the trolley wasn't Cal, for which he was eternally grateful, so where was he? He quickly glance towards the doors but no-one was coming through them at that time. By this time, Zoe had got Edith settled and had dashed through with Charlie and Robyn with her and was soon barking out orders. Ethan followed them to Resus and started doing his job, desperately trying to work over his worry.

Zoe watched Ethan work, impressed by how the young doctor was coping with being professional while obviously being concerned for his brother. As she turned to Robyn to ask her to do something else, she caught sight of a welcome figure stood by the window, "Ethan, time to take a break."

Ethan, who was listening to the man's heartbeat, shook his head, "I've just come back from a break," he told her.

Zoe walked round the bed, put her hands on Ethan's shoulders and turned him towards the door, "Ethan it's time for a break!" She insisted, smiling when she saw the realisation dawn on the young man's face.

He quickly tore off his gloves and strode towards the door. He pulled it open with a strength he didn't know he had, "Whoa there. Keep it on it's hinges Nibbles..."

 **I was going to finish this story with chapter 2 but now I think this might be a good place to leave it and have a tidying up chapter 3 where the boys have a chat about what happened and Ethan's reluctance to have Cal move out. Do you think that would be to much of a boring 'talky' chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I am blown away by your lovely reviews - you're always so positive about my stories and it makes me want to write more.**

 **So here is chapter 3 - my 'talky' chapter. I hope it doesn't end up feeling like a cure for insomnia! Ha ha...**

 **Chapter 3**

"Are you alright?" Ethan demanded, checking his brother for any visible injuries.

"Yeah, I'll live..." Cal breathed out tiredly, a small smile gracing his dishevelled features.

"God..." Ethan gasped, as he stepped forward, threw his arms around his brother and brought him into an uncharacteristic, bonecrushing hug. At that moment, Cal realised just how worried his little brother had been about him - Ethan had never been particularly tactile except when he was a young child.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the small gasp of pain that escaped his lips as Ethan let go, "I thought you said that you weren't hurt?" Ethan was breathing heavily once more.

"Calm down Ethan - one of them hit me in the stomach..."  
"How could you get yourself into a fight? You were a hostage for crying out loud..."

"He pointed a gun at a woman and her baby, I just saw red and I got the back end of the rifle in my stomach for my trouble," he explained as he watched the colour drain from his brother's face, "Ethan it's fin..."

He saw the moment Ethan slipped back into doctor mode, "Right then, let's get you looked at," he told his older brother.

Before Cal had time to object, Ethan had comendeered Lily to check Cal over, after explaining what had happened.

"How's Robert?" the older man asked, nodding towards Resus.

"He's stable," Ethan told him.

"He saved my life," Cal mumbled as Lily began to lead him away.

When he was sure that Cal had gone with Lily, he made his way back into Resus, where Robert was regaining consciousness. Ethan caught Zoe's eyes, "Alright?" she asked.

Ethan nodded and let out a deep sigh, "It is now," he smiled as he turned his attention to the patient.

"Robert? Robert, can you hear me?" He asked gently. Robert moved his head towards the young doctor, "O...ver...?" he stammered as he tried to get his bearings.

Ethan leaned in a little closer, "Yes, Robert, it's all over - you're in the hospital. Unfortunately you were shot, but you're going to be just fine," he assured the man. Robert closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Without warning, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed hold of Ethan's hand, "Cal, how's Cal? Have you seen him?"

Ethan gently patted his arm, ignoring the surprised looks of the other staff members, "I have seen him, and he's fine," he took a deep breath as emotions began to surface once more, "Thank you for saving my brother's life," he said quietly. Robert looked at him in surprise, then drifted off into a restful sleep.

Zoe smiled at Ethan, "Your shift finished a hour ago..."

"I know, but..."

"No buts Ethan! You're officially off duty. Go and be with your brother - take tomorrow off if you need to to help him out - I'll square it with Connie. Now go!" She smiled once more as she pointed to the door, the other staff members chuckling also. Ethan dropped his head, slightly embarrassed by the attention, "Thank you Dr Hanna," he mumbled as he left the room.

Ten minutes later, Ethan was changed and prowling through the ED looking for his brother. Before long he heard Lily's voice, so he gently opened the curtain to reveal Cal reclined on the bed, his eyes closed, and a concerned looking Lily, "Lily what's wrong? He's ok isn't he?" He didn't like the look on the young doctor's face, "What? Oh yes, he has some bruising to his abdomen - a few bruises on his arms, where I assume he was dragged about..."

"So why the face?" Ethan enquired.

"She can't help it. It's the face she was born with," came from the bed, causing Lily's tense expression to relax, "That's what had me concerned. No bad jokes or inappropriate sarcasm - I actually thought that something was really wrong with him!" She smiled sweetly at Ethan to let him know that she was making her own attempt at humour.

Ethan glanced to his brother,"Can he go home? My shift is done so I can take him."

"Yes I'm fine."  
"He's fine," they both replied at the same time.

A hour later saw the two young men back at the flat, munching away on a pizza, mainly because Ethan felt to exhausted to cook and he wasn't about to make his brother cook after the day he'd had.

They sat in a companionable silence, the only noise and light coming from the TV.

"Turn it off will you Ethan," Cal asked when he noticed that the news had come on, the hold up at the bank being it's top story. Ethan did as he was asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" he ventured, noticing that his brother was tiring quickly now.

Cal shook his head, "Not really. How's Robert?"

"It was a nasty shoulder wound, but it was straight through, so we didn't have to go rooting around to find the bullet."

"Good..." Cal drifted off into his own world.

"Cal, can I ask? How did he save your life?"

Cal took a deep breath, "When they'd let that couple and the kids go, there was a bank assistant..."

"I saw him - he hesitated."

"He'd been told that he had to return to the bank or someone would get hurt - he was only supposed to help with the kids. He was on his way back to the bank when I shouted at him to run..."

"I heard you...on the TV. That's how I knew for difinite that you were in there," Ethan shuddered at the memory.

"They dragged me back in and pointed a gun at me. Robert, somehow, could tell they were going to shoot - so he pushed me out of the way."

"Wow," was all Ethan could say as he suddenly jumped to his feet, "I'll get us a couple of beers - do you want a beer? You probably shouldn't but I'll get one anyway..." he babbled nervously as he dashed into the kitchen, but Cal had already caught his brother's panicked expression as he left. He pulled himself up carefully as his bruises were making themselves known to him and steadily followed the younger man. He stood in the doorway for a few moments watching Ethan trying to collect himself. The young doctor was holding onto the fridge door - his knuckles turning white due to his intense stance. Cal could see him taking deep breaths to steady himself. He was worried. He had never seen his brother like this before.

"You may need to actually take the beer out of the fridge - unless you can use 'the force' and you haven't told me about it," Cal quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Ethan jumped slightly when he heard his voice - grabbed a couple of bottles and slammed the door shut, "What is it with you and doors today?" Cal asked, frowning when Ethan didn't turn round straight away.

"Everyone was fascinated," Ethan began, "I'd never seen the waiting area so quiet. Everyone was watching it on TV. A patient told me about it - then I watched too. I didn't really know you were in there until I heard your voice. I heard you shouting to that young man Cal - I couldn't do anything to help you this time - clueless and powerless as usual..."

"Ethan...no..." Cal took a step towards him.

"Then came the gunshots...so many gunshots - I didn't know if you were alive or dead..." he dropped his head as he desperately tried to stop the tears falling.

Cal swallowed painfully as he strode across the kitchen and slung an arm around his brother, "Hey, come on. It's over and I'm ok," he assured him, "I was very lucky."

Ethan nodded, "You might not be so lucky when Mrs Beauchamp sees you. I'm not sure that being in the middle of a life or death drama is a good enough excuse to miss your shift!" He sniffed, smiling through his tears.

Cal chuckled, "I'll throw myself at her mercy," he said as he patted his shoulder.

Ethan moved out from under Cal's hand and pulled himself together, "Did you manage to sort everything out before the hold up?" he tried to sound indifferent.

Cal nodded, "Yep, it all went through. You're paid up and the standing order has been cancelled."

"So you can start saving then..." Ethan drifted off.

His older brother watched him carefully, "Can you imagine that? Me, saving up for my own place!"

"No...I can't..." Ethan mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Cal questioned, noticing that his brother suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Ethan blew out a sharp breath, "Look, I've got quite used to you being here..."

"I thought you hated it. I mean, I leave stuff all over - never remember to get the shopping - you're constantly reminding me about the toilet seat and never replacing the toilet roll - need I go on?"

Ethan now looked at his brother, "You're going to make this difficult for me aren't you?"

"What? I don't know what you mean?" Cal tried to look innocent.

"Look, today made me realise...you never know what's round the corner, what tomorrow will bring and yes, you and your annoying habits drive me to absolute distraction...but on the other hand, I love having you around. You talked of safety nets once, well you're mine, I feel safe with you around - it just feels right!" Ethan was shifting from one foot to the other nervously, "Look the top and bottom of it is I don't want you to leave and get your own place. We'll spend some money on your room so you can have it however you want it...just stay - please?"

Cal was totally taken aback by Ethan's honesty and he was secretly extremely pleased that his brother felt that way, "I'll need room for all my films - might mean moving some of your bore-a-mentaries..."

 **So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Til next time (hopefully soon) xx**


End file.
